1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for displaying health monitoring information for a complex plant in an organized easily understand manner, including a single enterprise level health condition display supplemented with multiple tiers of detail information.
2. Background Information
Many industries, such as the power generation industry, are utilizing health-monitoring technology to improve the long term availability and reliability of plant components. With this technology it is possible to obtain relatively reliable predictions of subsequent equipment and system failures. This allows corrective or compensating actions to be implemented prior to the actual failure of equipment or systems, thus minimizing the operability and economic consequences of such failures.
A key to effective utilization of the predictive failure information as determined by a health monitoring system is to adequately present such information to the operations staff in a convenient and readily understandable manner. This is especially critical at the enterprise level in which the sum total of plant-wide health information must be logically presented to the operations staff for evaluation.
Currently, health monitoring information is presented in a fragmented manner. There is a need to better organize and present the health monitoring results on a global level, and to simplify the interpretation of such information so the user is presented with concise information on the potential of future system and component failures, in a manner that supports his operational tasks.